1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cloud computing networks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a network connectivity wizard for designing customized virtual private cloud computing networks.
2. Background Information
Cloud computing networks provide network customers with on-demand network resources from the existing network of a cloud computing network service provider. Customers can request cloud computing network resources to support customer applications that might otherwise only be implemented on the customers' internal network resources. Configuration management for cloud computing networks is automated. Service providers predefine selectable standardized configuration templates, and customers select a predefined configuration template when network resources are to be requested to support a customer application. The selected predefined configuration template is populated to generate a configuration of network elements sufficient to support the customer application.